blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Soul
Souls are the incorporeal and immortal essence of a being. Every human and good magical being possesses a soul. When a being dies, their soul either becomes a spirit or is reincarnated. Demons and other evil beings (except evil witches and some warlocks) do not possess a soul (although they have some essence that seems to be equal to a soul, which sent to the demonic wasteland once they killed). However, half-demons such as Cole Turner do possess a soul granted by their human half. Living without a soul would make a person feel empty, though they can still be choose to be good. The demonic Seer Kira desired to become mortal knowing that she would ultimately not possess a soul. However, when Pip Muniz-Halliwell and Beverly Carson used the spell (that was supposed to be for Kira before she was vanquished) on the Guardian of the Urn, she was given her full soul back. Souls are valuable in the Underworld and are used as currency. There has been a lot of business with souls for demons. Souls can be contained in white glowing or flaming orbs or appear in spirit form. Examples Good Beings * Valkyries are a race of demi-goddesses that search battlefields for souls of worthy warriors. They contain their souls and transport them to Valhalla, where they train for the Final World Battle. Evil Beings * Masselin was a demon that assisted mortals in accomplishing their goals, taking their and others' souls as payment. * Raynor, the leader of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, tempted Cole back to evil by promising him his deceased father's soul. * Cole Turner, while possessed by the Source, occasionally gained control of the Source due to his human soul and his love for Phoebe, allowing him to protect innocents and save the sisters, although the Source's influence was still too strong for Cole to completely resist it. * Colvin Turner-Gordon, currently being the Source, has put his emotions and conscious on the back-burner and fully accepted the Source. However, being half-witch and half-demon has permitted him a soul, nevertheless. It can be assumed that he occasionally has to resist his human side. * The Spirit Extractor is a type of demon that rips the souls out of humans, rendering them susceptible to demons' suggestions. * Guardians make mortal criminals carve a demonic rune into an innocents forehead, usually with an athame. The Guardian, in spirit form, then leaves the possessed to suck the soul out of the victim through the rune. Neutral Beings * Angel of Death is tasked with the responsibility to guide souls into the afterlife according to his list. Soul-Related Powers Soul Containment : Main article: Soul Containment Soul Containment is the ability to contain souls of the dead in form of crystals, balls of white energy or balls of fire. This power is often used by evil beings to contain souls to trade with. Soul Absorption : Main article: Soul Absorption Soul Absorption is the ability to absorb souls of the dead or transient, whether it be mortal or magical. Most beings possessing this ability use it to transport these souls into their respective places in the afterlife. Soul Blasting : Main article: Soul Blasting Soul Blasting is the ability to fire a blast of lightning-like energy that can extract the Souls of other beings. When victims are hit with a blast, the bodies fall to the ground and the soul is separated from the body. Soul Killing : Main article: Soul Killing Soul Killing is the ability to destroy the soul or essence of a mortal or magical being. It is different from vanquishing, where only the physical form is destroyed and the soul/essence moves on to another plane. Notes and Trivia * After swapping souls with his mother, Pip Muniz-Halliwell was able to absorb the souls of his mother, aunts and the deceased witches of the Warren line. How he gained the ability to do so on command without practice is unknown but can be assumed it was from the immense power boost from his mother's body (and her power of Empathy and being able to channel other's powers.) Category:BLESSED Category:Artifacts Category:Book of Shadows